


Fragments

by jaymar



Series: dedicate your heart [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Drabble Collection, Friends to Lovers, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:54:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28041246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaymar/pseuds/jaymar
Summary: Fragmentnoun. 1. a small part broken or separated off something 2. an isolated, unfinished, or incomplete part.a levihan drabble/ficlet collectionRating may change.
Relationships: Levi/Hange Zoë
Series: dedicate your heart [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2054052
Kudos: 11





	Fragments

**Author's Note:**

> Neutral pronouns for Hange, same goes for any future works.

> hair • 1/?
> 
> Random prompt. —K, fluff, 139 words

Hange believes that Levi was asleep when they bent down and gently presses a sweet kiss on his cheek.

When walking into his room, a smile couldn’t help grow after spotting his sleeping form. 

However, as their fingers start to brush away his bangs, they pull away to look at his sleeping face, but they find him wide awake, frowning. 

"Ah!" Hange is surprised. "You're awake."

"Well," he says as he tries to sit up, but he is exhausted and gives up. "Your obnoxious stomping can wake up anyone," he insults. Then he simply turns on his side and the bags under his eyes look deeper at this angle. Hanji smiles, despite the mean words. They pull his hair as payback and he winces. 

Hesitantly, Hange pushes his hair back and shyly continues to brush his hair.

* * *

> games • 2/?
> 
> “They’re hell together.”—K+, general, 354 words (blood cw)
> 
> notes: a younger and angrier Levi/Hange

When it’s over, Hange is the only one alive in their squad.

The hot blood burns down their arms, passing through their jacket; their skin feels like fire. With the back of their hand, they wipe their face and bloodies their mouth.

Around them, bodies are laying broken—both titans and soldiers. The area is steaming from the evaporating giants and Hange feels the air hotter as the emotions of anger and hatred claws their insides out. Singing for murder and blood.

The noise of a fallen titan causes Hange to turn around in sudden alertness.

In a position with their blades out in front of them, Hange sees a figure standing on the already steaming titan, emptying their broken blades and quickly trading them for new ones. Instantly, Hange straightens their stance, grinning up at the person that’s glaring at them.

"There’s blood in your mouth, four-eyes," Levi says.

Hange laughs, beaming, “Oi, Levi!” they say, ignoring his comment, “You’re going to run out of blades soon if you’re not careful with them.” He then ‘tsks’, dismissing them as well.

Levi’s wiping the blood of his kill from his hands. Hange rolls their eyes. The titan’s blood is already evaporating, but they know the feeling of blood on his skin isn’t something he likes, so they make no comment.

Levi peers up, “Let’s regroup—”

"I got a better idea," Hange smirks. They swing their hips, giving their back to him and then hook their cables into a tree, flying away from him.

He sighs.

"Let’s kill more titans."

They don’t wait, they never do. But they know he’ll follow. They’s heading away from the main group, and Levi’s will be behind them—not because he has to, he’s not their babysitter—but because he’s Levi, the one person they know that has the same rage as they do, even behind the stoic expression, he’ll happily accompany them in a killing spree.

Levi takes a moment to look like he is considering the reckless competition. In his mind, the choice was made the moment they suggested it.

When together, they’re truly a pairing from hell.

**Author's Note:**

> Note: helllo, I just wanted to let any readers know that this writing is quite old. Like 2014 old. I had a lot of unfinished drabbles/ficlets about Levi/Hange, and I am still very interested in this pairing, so I decided to make a compilation of my old writing and continue this collection with new works that would be more up to date with the current events of the manga. This is mainly going to be a writing practice for me since I can’t complete long or multi chapter fics to save my life...Hopefully people are interested in reading works that’s a little outdated with it’s themes and headcanons. Please bear with me. Also, this work is un-beta’d—please point out any mistakes—I’ll really appreciate it! Thank you for reading~


End file.
